


【中文翻译】River Cafe Nonsense

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto, 假面骑士甲斗
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 男男生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 不要怀上天道的孩子。尤其当你名叫加贺美新的时候。崩坏。





	【中文翻译】River Cafe Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [River Cafe Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507902) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 

加贺美真希望他从没跟天道睡过。当然了，这件事从头到尾都很棒——直到他发现自己有了，就像天道说的那样，"怀了孩子"，更糟的是，宝宝是天道的。如果有人比天道还关心这孩子的健康，加贺美不太确定那个人会是谁。

见鬼，他都不知道天道是怎么发现的。加贺美还在被自己即将为人父母砸得晕头转向的时候，天道突然出现在他家门口，要求知道他打算怎么对待宝宝，又准备如何保证自己的健康，还把他公寓里的所有配置都唾弃了个遍。奇了怪了，加贺美三周前才知道自己怀孕，那个时候天道还言之凿凿他根本没办法有孩子，尤其是天道的孩子。于是当加贺美发现自己住进天道家空余的卧室时，天道在他发作前就透露他们要结婚，所以他不会有非婚生子女的。不在天道允许清单上的食物，以及并非天道或家里人亲手做的吃的，加贺美甚至连看都不能看一眼。被抓包过几次之后，他又听了一场天道风格的嘴炮，充斥着"奶奶曾经说过"，还威胁要给他绑上婴儿学步带。这可能是小煦的主意。

加贺美想让父亲帮忙瞒着天道把他偷偷送到国外，结果他爸只是扬起一边眉毛告诉他别闹。加贺美陆当然没说得这么直接，但他暗示加贺美能给自己生个孙子真的太好了。加贺美暗暗提醒自己在宝宝出生前一定要离自己父亲远远的，他实在不知道该如何处理父亲对孙子突如其来的渴望。

吃荞面的时候，他向岬小姐说起整件事，她却笑着跟他说这是注定的，他最好快点习惯。加贺美做了个苦脸，告诉她欢迎她来孩子。任何时候都行。她若有所思地着他问，他是否真的觉得天道会同意？

他不得不承认者不可能。所以他忍受了崇拜者（因为每个人都想看看那个怀上天道孩子的年轻男人）和医生以及善意的小姑，并且尽量不要在天道背后做鬼脸，也决定接受天道的死亡监督，最后一条他其实已经习惯了。


End file.
